taken away from home
by serenity callow
Summary: Derek Landy is an author, loved by millions. his stories come to him in flashes, but are works of art when put together. the question is are they really his stories. rated T for the occasional swears that come from my characters mouth. the things that this writer sees will leave him stunned. Read now! this fanfiction is in no way meant to cause offence to Derek or any of is fans
1. Chapter 1

**prologue**

I know I'm going to grow up and be a failure. My brothers and sisters were all the same as me, lazy, arrogant, ignorant, stupid, to busy focussing and not looking at the bigger picture. It's my genetics, it's in my blood, twisted into my DNA, imprinted on my worthless brain. My brothers and sisters are all the same now renting a house they can't afford, not being able to get a job or a life to go with it, even drinking away there sorrows on cheap alcohol. I know they're older than me and people tell me I don't have to be the same way, that I can change myself before I get to that stage but I often wonder if they thought the same thing. Sometimes I look into a mirror see two helpless eyes with wrinkles and bags underneath them, eyes of a young girl that's been through too much; stuck into the ugly head of a loser. That's all the girl in the mirror will ever be. That's all that_ I'll _ever be.

o0oOo0o

Derek Landy had just come back from grocery shopping, in the middle of paying for the unnecessary items he had a brilliant idea that he was dying to put down on paper. he new what he had planned for the books from the beginning. he new about Darquesse, he new about Lord Vile, he had even known about Clarabelle, he had had it planned out from the start. he knew it was going to get darker, and darker, and darker. like harry potter. he pictured Valkyrie being Harry, Skullduggery being Ginny, Tanith being Hermione, and ghastly being Ron. he knew that Kenspeckle was probably Dobby, Mr. Bliss was Snap and China was Bellatrix Le Strange. Yes his story was a lot like Harry Potter after all. he walked through his big house and listened to the rain lashing down on the roof, after all Ireland wasn't Ireland without rain. the closer he got to his study the more agitated he got about not having a pen and paper or a laptop in front of him. he finally reached his study, it was his 'place'. the place where he wasn't annoyed by the weather or disturbed by his pets, because it was his 'place'. he could isolate himself there for days on end if he had a couple of snacks. though there was something wrong about his study. the beautifully varnished door was gaping wide open. lightning flashed in the background. he could hear something knocking things over. shifting through all of his personal belongings. maybe it was a burglar, or one of those crazy fangirls, or a serial killer. out of all those options he would prefer the burglar, but the serial killer came in a close second. he turned on the light, only to find one of his many cats jump gracefully of the desk. suddenly another flash of lightning struck the ground and his power went out. Derek cursed under his breath and pulled out his IPhone that didn't turn on. now, in horror movies, would be the best time to run. he could almost here the violins in the background, playing an eerie song. there was another flash of lightning that lit up all the inanimate objects thrown carelessly around the room; that was all the inanimate objects in the room except for the girl siting cross legged on his book shelf.

* * *

**dan dan daaaaaan. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't kill him in the next few pages. Tanith and Clarabelle are my top two favorite characters. he almost killed me when I found out a remnant possessed her. Derek Landy, if you are reading this (I highly doubt it) but if you or someone who knows you is reading this. I don't want to hurt you... but I never said it wasn't on my list. please bring Tanith back *gangster voice* for Valkyrie, Ghastly, fans all over the world, mine and most importantly your sake**


	2. pulled out of a book

Derek Landy starred at the girl sitting on his bookshelf. she looked like someone whom had been pulled straight out of one of his books.

"Mr. Landy?" she asked her voice as soft as silk. Derek looked at her and nodded. slightly taken back by the life like character. "oh great you have no idea how many times I've got this wrong so far." she gracefully leapt down from the book shelf revealing her bow, arrows and some throwing knives. the bow and arrows were carried on her back over her black leather jacket. she stored her knives under her jacket with two sheaths secured to her shoulders overlapping in the middle of her chest. she looked like someone who took their weapons out of _assassins creed _he liked that game. she had the brightest shade of waist length naturally red hair he had ever seen. _**wait assassins creed... ASSASSIN!** _he screamed inside his head. he considered his options against what seemed like a professionally trained assassin; or a very strange CIA agent like in Haywire. maybe he could take her off guard and run, no she would shoot me with an arrow. he could try and fight back? _are you nuts_ the little voice screamed in the back of his head _wake up Derek she's a professionally trained ginger assassin, she would kill you before you could make your first move... **but I know kenpo**_** Karate!** he retaliated _hello? throwing knives, bow and arrow! karate against her equals dead! _the voice thought back even louder _**well, I** **can... **_he suddenly realized he was arguing with himself while the ginger assassin stood here arms crossed and raised an eyebrow. _**come on Derek! what would Skullduggery do?** _the obvious answer was shoot her. but he would have to improvise.

"would you, uh like some tea?" he asked. _Derek you idiot. She's going to kill you and you ask if she wants tea?! _the little voice panicked.

"Yes, please!" she said in almost...relief? "d'you know how long I've been sitting there? plus it would probably help you take this information in." she walked past him and to his kitchen. _an assassin who likes tea, that's knew. SHE'LL HAVE A GREAT TASTE IN HER MOUTH WHILE SHE'S KILLING YOU! _said the annoying voice.

"shut up!" Derek muttered angrily as he followed her down the stairs.

* * *

**in case you couldn't tell bold and italic is Landy's thoughts. italic is his little voice and the rest is reality!**

Recreant out ;)-


	3. tea with a killer

Derek stared at the assassin girl sitting across the table drinking tea. she had a sweat tooth, even though her body was basically all muscle she loved sugar. It turned out that she was a nice assassin, she even offered to make the tea for him. Derek said no, of corse. A, she could drug his tea and B, no one knows how to level the milk, tea and sugar just couldn't put the right amount of each in.

"so," Derek said casually "what did you come here for?"

"you. someone is out to kill you I need to take you back to the sanctuary. they're after your power." Derek starred at her. he starred some more almost as if he was trying to look into her soul, seeing if she was insane._ of course she's insane. you made up the 'sanctuary', your an author no one is out to kill you and you definitely don't have a power. she's probably just some deranged fangirl. _

"I'm not completely insane," she finally said slowly "I'm a part time detective, I solve crimes."

"what do you do with your spare time?" Derek asked suspiciously

"commit the crimes." she replied. _so she is going to kill you, that's just great._

"and why would you do that?"

"depending what the crime is and the for doing it I'll do it. say for example if someone asked me to kidnap fletcher to open the portal of the faceless ones I wouldn't do it; or if the asked me to kidnap fletcher and dye his hair pink... well I might do that, but you know. plus more cases, more pay and less time sitting at a desk and sorting files." she said

"what is your name?"

"Ignis Recreant, I com from a different reality. I know this is confusing for you but I'm from what we call a 'paradox'."

"so in my reality, your not real,"

"no, but then neither are you," he looked at her strangely "see there's a sick girl sitting in her home in Australia writing this. if you ask her, her age she'll reply 'older than the tree's but younger than the mountains'; she thinks she has magical blood, and it will show up sooner or later. she has a best friend whom she just introduced the 'Skulduggery Pleasant series', and now her best friend calls herself Serina Oracle and is obsessed with Fletcher Renn. but the thing is this girl is magic and just like you, if she writes something it happens. she made you up when she was 5. she also thinks her name is Ignis Rereant. she made me up and all of her characters have to be special in some way."

"that's impossible. your either insane or have a great imagination."

"I'm both,"

"you can't say I'm a 'great imagination' did you pass English at school?"

"me fail English? that's unpossible!"

"no her dog ate her homework." a voice said from behind them.

"what are you talking about Serina? I didn't have a dog, I ate my own homework."

* * *

**sorry I had to put the last sentence. I couldn't help myself and I think I just killed my story. but as I said I'm sick so, um? blame it on the medicine.**

**Recreant out ;)-**


	4. donovan

**hey guys, been awhile hasn't it? i'm so for so long for not updating chapters, or for the figments of my imagination who i pretend to read my stories. but anyway if you do I'm sorry, its not like grades are very important anyway.**

**on a brighter note here it my new chapter, i hope spongebob enjoys it. please read and review.**

* * *

Donovan watched the girl on her bike from under the bus stop. It was a dark rainy morning, and still she rode 5km to school. Occasionally she would take the bus, but she'd rather ride. She had red, curly hair, hazel eyes and freckled skin. He still considered her beautiful and he always would. Donovan couldn't be with her though. One, she was one of his best friends, along with Olivia Carter whom they considered each other, their 'messed up clone'. There were a couple of differences between the girls, Olivia was shorter than her, and Melody was pretty short, just under the average height, making Olivia way under the average height. First of all, if he asked her out and she said no, he would make their relationship really awkward. If she said yes and they broke up, she probably wouldn't talk to him. Olivia and Melody was all he had at school other than books and lunch money. He wasn't going to take a gamble on something as important and scarring as that. Two, he didn't have enough courage, even though some girls considered him "hot" he was different to most the other boys in the grade; in the school even. He preferred reading to sport, academic activities to social networking and he spent one quarter of his time on his Xbox. He was awkward, silly, immature and he went too far with things, no girl would ever want that. But no matter how many times he told himself he couldn't stop thinking about her, acting nice towards her even when he was angry at her, looking at her old posts and texts and fantasising about her, about them. She was a drug and he was hooked. He watched her as she rode up a hill and disappeared around the corner, her gears were always set on the highest level to challenge her. Every time she peddled he could see her muscles working under her jeans. She always wore long pants because of her father, a new bruise or scar would turn up on her arm every day, sometimes on Mondays her arms would be black and blue. Only Donovan noticed. Her father was an alcoholic he was abusive but Melody said it was better than a foster home.

"plus it makes me stronger and that helps with karate." He knew she was lying, he went to her tournaments and sometimes she could hardly stand, but she still pushed herself. He wasn't sure if it was courage punishment or arrogance. Donovan thought she went too far sometimes, but she kept on going. But it was on this particular day someone else noticed…


End file.
